Currently there is a need to monitor the operating conditions of physical systems comprising multiple appliances such as refrigeration units and the like. In many settings, such appliances may be used to store products at optimized temperatures or other conditions, and spoilage may occur without strict adherence to the desired conditions. For example, food products are stored in refrigerators at retail locations. When a refrigerator malfunctions, the food products may spoil.
Current systems include sensors that detect the operating conditions, such as temperature in a refrigerator, and create an alarm if the conditions are outside an acceptable predetermined range. The alarm may be transmitted as a repair request in order to evaluate and/or treat the condition that caused the alarm. If the condition is not repaired in a timely manner, the result may be product spoilage.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.